Masquerade
by mysterious victoria
Summary: There's a ball at Hogwarts, and with two twin sisters, Amber and Elizabeth Hamilton and the Marauders, it is bound to be dramatic. Considering our favorite Remus Lupin happens to have a fancy on Elizabeth ... Co-written by me and my sister! Remus/OC!


**Hey everybody!  
This is an oneshot that my sister and I came up with over our vacation two days ago. The links to see our two main girls on my profile under the links section. It was difficult for me to come up with a title, but I think this title wraps it up nicely. I don't own lyrics to any songs or JK Rowling stuff or Elizabeth who is actually owned to my sister. I only own Amber. **

**Masquerade**

"Moony, honestly, why didn't you ask her to the ball?" Sirius Black cried outrageously. Sirius peered around the corner of his bedpost to see his friend, Remus Lupin give him a glare.

"I've told you all of you a hundred times why I didn't and can't do that!" Remus said exasperatedly. He went over to Sirius, "I can't hurt Elizabeth. I won't be able to live with that, and Amber will certainly have a hissy fit with me if I do." Sirius rolled his eyes, halfway through the second sentence because he was so used to hearing this from his friend, but after three years, it became more than annoying.

"Oh Moony, for Merlin's sake, shut up with your moaning! She will not care! If Amber doesn't, what makes you think Elizabeth will?" Sirius said walking over to a mirror so he could fix his bowtie on his tuxedo.

"They may be twins Sirius, doesn't mean necessarily they think alike on things." Remus countered. "Especially with even being close with a werewolf."

"She already is! Honestly, Moony, you are a worry wart!" Sirius exclaimed, smacking him upside the head. "If you haven't noticed, she already likes you. You'll break her heart even more if you do what I believe you're going to do."

"What's Moony gonna do?" called a voice from the bathroom. James Potter came walking out in his tuxedo as well; his hair was even puffier than before, but his two friends had figured that he was trying to flatten it for a special someone by the name of Lily Evans who was going with some Hufflepuff Prefect whom James despised. Unfortunately, from the looks of it, James was failing miserably at flatting his extremely messy hair.

"Moony's gonna break Lizzy's heart." Sirius explained in shorter words. Remus looked outraged, and James was more than shocked.

"I am not Sirius!" Remus retorted.

"Okay, so what would you call denying your fancy a chance to have a more than friend relationship with you?" Sirius asked smartly.

"Protecting her." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Moony, you know she likes you, right?" James asked rather hesitantly. He looked over at Sirius who nodded. That was the best point to bring up, and at the same time, it was the worst. Remus turned around from looking out the window, eyes slightly wide.

"What?"

"Mate, you're head is in the clouds. I said it before, and it's true! She does like you! If she liked the giant on our team, she can and _does _like you." Sirius said chuckling. James couldn't help but laugh. Remus didn't falter unfortunately, which made the situation even more awkward.

"I can't tell her." Remus said to his friends.

"Moony, you have to. For her sake and yours." Sirius said as Remus sighed angrily.

* * *

"Lizzy!" Amber called to her. When her sister didn't respond to her for the fourth time, Amber rolled her eyes, sighed exasperatedly and marched into the bathroom. "Elizabeth Rose Hamilton, what on earth is taking you so long!?" Elizabeth, now in her dress, was dancing, with her Beatles record blasting. When Elizabeth caught sight of her fraternal twin who was leaning against the doorpost with raised eyebrows, quickly turned off the music and looked downward, rather embarrassed that Amber had walked in on her.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said.

"I should have known," Amber said with a small smile, shaking her head. "You don't need to party before the actual party, you know."

"Well, you know me Amber, I'm just a party animal." Elizabeth said cheekily. Amber laughed and nodded her head.

"You want help putting on some make-up because you claim to be inept in that area of expertise?" Amber asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought you'd never ask!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing Amber her make-up bag. Amber walked over as Elizabeth sat down in a chair.

"Mascara?" Amber asked holding it out.

"Sure," Elizabeth shrugged after a thought. Amber started applying the mascara when Elizabeth asked, "Hey Amber, do you think Remus likes me?" Amber looked at her sister.

"Merlin Lizzy, how long did it take for you to figure that one out?" Amber asked preposterously, putting away the mascara.

"You're kidding me. He _actually _likes me?" Elizabeth said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice as she stood up.

"Yes! Oh my goodness," Amber assured. Elizabeth smiled widely. "Oh crap, I've probably just created a storm." Elizabeth laughed and hugged her sister tightly. "Crap, Lizzy, my _dress_!"

"Oh oops, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth apologized profusely while backing up.

"It's alright; you want anymore make-up? A tad of blush maybe?" Amber suggested. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Alright." Amber proceeded to put on blush when Elizabeth asked,

"So, how are you and Sirius doing, my dear sister?" Amber looked at her sister with raised eyebrows, but Elizabeth countered her with the same expression.

"Fine." Amber answered while putting on Elizabeth's blush.

"Okay, is there anything going on between you two that I should know about?" Elizabeth asked. Amber rolled her eyes, but answered,

"Nothing Lizzy, we're going on our fourth month of dating, and we're happy. Nothing special is going on." Amber though smiled behind her sister's back while putting away the blush. She didn't need to know about their romances in detail, especially when Elizabeth was more reserved than she was, right? Yes, of course right. "You're done." Elizabeth stood up and looked in the mirror. Pleased with Amber's wonderful work, Elizabeth smiled as Amber came up to her and also gazed in the mirror.

"You know, for twins, we're pretty much the opposite." Elizabeth commented eyeing their dresses. Amber laughed in agreement. It was more or less true; their dresses showed their different and unique styles and personalities.

Amber's was a black, almost gothic look with a black ribbon tied around her arm with what seemed like a perfect bow at her wrist. Her darker brown hair pulled into a bun with two, curled strands hanging beside her face. Her earrings and necklace was silver with tiny beads. Her dress consisted of many different styles of ruffles, and also the use of a metallic-looking material from her torso up to her breasts in a corset form. She only had one sleeve, which sat underneath her right shoulder. Amber liked the darker colors, and she was definitely darker compared to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's dress was a pure white and a flowing gown. The design on her torso was sewn-in flowers, and her tiny sleeves were also designed in a flowery scene. Her lighter brown hair was down in its natural curls and slightly pulled back. Her earrings and bracelet was silver. Elizabeth also had flowers in hair. It was a very simplistic and innocent dress really, but Elizabeth found it perfect. Elizabeth more or less enjoyed nature and bright things. Girly you can say. Also, Elizabeth was slightly tanner than her sister, which showed when they stood next to each other.

"Yeah, we are the weirdest twins on the earth." Amber said laughing. "Let's go, we can't keep the boys waiting. Especially Mr. Eric McLaggen." Elizabeth gave her sister a dirty look; Amber just laughed harder as they proceeded out of the dorm.

"Those two take forever!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus shook his head.

"I'm sorry? Who said that?" Amber called from the top of the stairs. Sirius whipped around and caught sight of his girlfriend in her dress. Sirius smiled as Amber came down. Sirius waited at the foot of the stairs and extended his hand. Amber placed hers in his, and Sirius kissed it gently and softly, which made Amber blush.

"You look absolutely stunning." Sirius complimented Amber as they entwined their hands.

"Hi Elizabeth," one named Eric McLaggen called to Elizabeth. Eric McLaggen was tall and muscular like most of the Gryffindor Quidditch members. He was boastful of his Keeper talents, but with Elizabeth, he seemed to become slightly sheepish. His light brown hair was just recently cut for this occasion, and it was now like a crew cut. He, like every boy going to the ball, was dressed in a tuxedo. Eric's light brown eyes did not move from Elizabeth the moment she came from the door. Elizabeth smiled, inwardly cursing herself for even agreeing to go to the ball with him, and said,

"Hey Eric,"

"Wow, you, uh, look, beautiful." Eric said coming up to her, just awestruck.

Amber looked over at Remus, who was currently glaring at Eric with his arms folded across his chest and then rolling his eyes at Eric's idiotic-ness. Amber chuckled before they all went down to the Great Hall. The ball was nothing in short of a spectacular; the food was excellent, the decorations were stunning and bright, and the music . . . was enjoyable. The first couple of songs that was played were rather old school, in which the students had to dance properly. It was fine with Amber and Sirius because they were rather good at the waltz. For Elizabeth and Eric, on the other hand, it was not the same circumstances. Elizabeth was quite good, but Eric was not. They had to restart at least five times while the first song was playing. Eric kept messing up with his feet by either using the wrong foot or accidentally stepping on Elizabeth's dress.

Halfway through the night, one of the liveliest songs had come along. This song was a muggle song, but almost everyone knew it. It was "Dancing Queen" from ABBA. It happened to be close to two of the seventh years' birthdays, so they dedicated this song to them. The seventh years also made them go up and start dancing like they were queens. Those seventh years were Elizabeth and Amber Hamilton. Turning eighteen in only five days, the two girls were extremely excited and honored to have this dedicated to them by their fellow classmates.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" Amber and Elizabeth sang in each other's faces while dancing around. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. Oooh YEAH!"

"Sirius!" Amber pulled him up onto the stage, and the couple started dancing together. Elizabeth looked around, and finding one of her friends, she smiled.

"Remus!" Remus was then pulled up onto the stage, and they started dancing. The four of them were smiling as they continued dancing and singing through the song.

"You can dance," Amber pointed to Elizabeth as Remus spun her, and the two quickly did their own dancing move, "you can jive, having the time of your life." Sirius and Amber actually started doing the jive, which impressed the audience, "See that girl," Amber pointed back at Elizabeth who posed, "watch that scene." Elizabeth pointed to Amber who started doing her own dance, "Dig in the dancing queen_s_!" The two twins laughed as the song came to an end.

"Thank you Sirius," Amber said as they kissed. Sirius smirked as they broke.

"No problem," Sirius said as the four came down from the platform.

"Thanks Remmy; you are fun to dance with." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You're welcome, and thanks for choosing me anyway." Remus said with a half-smile. Elizabeth blushed, and they split their separate ways.

The Marauders and the two sisters with their dates all sat down and ate together for awhile. Now obviously, that James and Lily had dates that neither of them liked, but they did this only in spite of themselves. Lily had started to like James, but didn't want to show it. James, on the other hand, was hoping to at least see Lily jealous of his partner. It was almost the same situation for Remus and Elizabeth. Remus and Elizabeth did have fancies for each other, but they only had the dates they have because neither of them had the courage to ask each other to the ball. Well, Remus didn't get the courage to ask her, and by the time he was ready, Elizabeth was taken.

The next song, expressed their feelings. By this time of the ball, they didn't even want to be there. Elizabeth had become more than secretly aggravated and annoyed with Eric, and Remus had gotten quite annoyed with his date, Mariah. Mariah was also in Gryffindor, and she acted and most likely was a dumb blonde although she was black haired. She also very snotty and rude to people that she didn't like. Most of the time, she even got away with being like that. She had done that to Elizabeth in their fifth year, but Amber made sure that she had her say. This meant that both Amber and Mariah had to serve detention for a week, every night with Professor McGonagall. This song was slow, and everyone was on the floor dancing with their partner. Mariah was animatedly chatting with Remus who responded with nods, looking positively bored as they swayed back and forth. Eric and Elizabeth weren't talking, but secretly Elizabeth was quite happy. She leaned on Eric's shoulder as she gazed out at Remus. She was quite jealous of Mariah because she got to be his partner. Remus caught sight of Elizabeth as well. He was secretly jealous of Eric; in short, the two were having a horrible time.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

Amber shot a glance at the two and whispered something to Sirius with a smile on her face. Sirius turned around and smiled too. The song ended, and Elizabeth and Remus excused themselves from their partners.

"Hey Amber, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey Padfoot, can we speak privately?" Remus asked. The couple shot a glance at each other before departing with their friends.

"Amber, I don't know how I'm surviving with Eric!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Amber crossed her arms over her chest, attentively listening to her sister. "Ugh, I swear to Merlin, he makes me want to _sleep_! He's telling me this story about his grandfather or something, and I want to tell him to shut up!"

"And Padfoot, she was talking about last year's boyfriend," Remus continued. Sirius nodded gravely. Remus rolled his eyes, "I wanted to tell her to shut up! Not only was getting boring, it was disgusting."

"Like me disgusting or like Wormtail disgusting?" Sirius questioned quite cautiously but curiously.

"You disgusting." Remus replied.

"And I can't get him to give me a moment's peace! He follows me around like a lost puppy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Amber was trying very hard not to smile.

"Also, she was telling me about her nails." Remus said preposterously.

"Ouch, nails. I always hate that conversation." Sirius commented shaking his head.

"Did Eric go into any of his Quidditch conversations?" Amber asked seriously. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"_Two _of them!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh boy," Amber commented rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, so bad. It was about the time against Ravenclaw last year." Elizabeth said.

"That one again?" Amber asked, which Elizabeth nodded,

"Ah-huh."

"Padfoot, I need to get away from her. She'll drive me nuts before the end of the hour."

"Amber, help me." Amber pondered on it for a moment, looking at Elizabeth's desperate face.

"You know, why don't you talk it out with Remus?" Amber suggested, tugging her sister along.

"Uh, Remus? Why Remus?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, think of it this way Moony, you talk it out with Lizzy, you can just _spill _your secret that you've been so longing to tell her." Sirius implied as he pushed Remus back into the open. Remus turned to him, wide eyed.

"Are you _mad_?" Remus exclaimed as Sirius pushed him forward.

"Maybe you can find out if he really does have a crush on you. Knock some sense that thick skull of yours." Amber suggested bring her sister into the open.

"Are you _insane_?! I can't ask him that!" Elizabeth exclaimed outrageously.

"I can't, and I won't." Remus retorted.

"And that–"

"That's–"

"Final." Before Elizabeth or Remus realized it, the four were now facing each other. Remus and Elizabeth looked at each other from their counselors.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, you two should go, talk." Sirius said pushing the two together and making them walk. Remus and Elizabeth shot an uncomfortable look at each other before walking around the edges of dancing floor.

"So, do you think those two lovebirds are up to something by making us walk and talk about our problems together?" Remus asked her. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Probably. But what it is . . . I don't know." Elizabeth replied. "So what's your problem?"

"Mariah." Remus said. Elizabeth laughed. "In general, all of my pain revolves around her."

"I can relate to that." Elizabeth said. Remus shot her a look, "Eric." Remus nodded. "Annoying Quidditch stories." Remus laughed this time, and Elizabeth smiled and almost started blushing because she absolutely adored his laugh.

"Hey Sirius, I think the two are working things out very well." Amber said as Sirius turned around with drink in his hand. Sirius smiled at the two who seemed like they were talking animatedly to each other, yet at the same time listening attentively to each other.

"Indeed." Sirius said with a smirk. "Let's give them some space from our eyes." Amber smiled slyly, and the two went off, hand-in-hand.

"You know how much better I feel after getting that off my chest?" Remus asked.

"I feel great getting that off of my chest too!" Elizabeth answered. "Hey Remus, can I tell you something?"

"Um, okay, I don't see why not." Remus shrugged with a smile. Elizabeth looked away and downward, but then answered,

". . . I like you Remus." Remus's face dropped.

"Y-you can't." Remus stuttered out. Elizabeth was taken aback and asked,

"Why not?"

"Because you can't . . . I'm not someone you want to be with . . ."

"Yes! I do want to be with you!" Elizabeth exclaimed outrageously.

"You can't – I just told you that!" Remus retorted furiously.

"I don't care!"

"I won't let you!"  
"Why are you like this? What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked, knowing something was up, "Do you not like me?" Remus's face dropped even more.

"No, no, I didn't say that–"

"Then why can't we be together?"

"We . . . we just can't." Elizabeth turned around with her arms folded across her chest, not looking at Remus. She then violently turned around and slapped his cheek before storming off in tears. Remus clutched his cheek, but watched Elizabeth go with regret and despair.

"Remus John Lupin!" Remus turned around, fearing the angry voice who was calling him. Amber came up and slapped him across the face. "What on earth did you do to my sister?!"

"I – I –"

"You totally dismissed her, and you broke her heart, Remus! Her absolutely innocent heart! Why? Why why _why_?" Amber asked furiously. Remus didn't answer her. "Merlin's name, Remus Lupin, you still haven't told her that you're a–"

"Shh!" Remus clapped a hand to her mouth. Amber removed his hand from her mouth, and then said,

"Go talk to her, right now." Remus opened his mouth to retort, but Amber pointed her finger towards the table where Elizabeth was sitting. "Now Remus." Remus didn't argue and walked over. Adrenaline was kicking in the pit of his stomach every step he took closer to the table. He took a moment to prepare himself before actually going over to the table.

"Elizabeth?" Remus asked hesitantly. Elizabeth turned around, but then turned back around and asked,

"Go away." She said firmly.

"I have something to explain to you,"

"What? You have come to aggravate me some more?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"No. I need to tell you why we can't be together." Elizabeth turned around to a nervous-looking Remus. She waved a hand at him for him to go on. "Elizabeth, I'm . . . I'm a werewolf." Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she neared him, but Remus, on the other hand, backed away.

"So that's why you're Moony!" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly. Remus nodded, "Remus, why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I thought . . . I thought you wouldn't want me to come near you or even be your friend again because of what I am." Elizabeth gaped.

"Remus – I don't care that you're a werewolf!" Remus's eyes lit up, and he smiled hesitantly.

"Really?" Elizabeth nodded. They neared each other this time, and they kissed very lightly on the lips impulsively. They quickly broke away though, realizing what they did, and the both of them started blushing a tomato red.

"Well, it is about time." Sirius exclaimed from behind them. The two turned around to see their friends all smiling and laughing. Nothing really mattered now between Remus and Elizabeth now. The fact that they liked each other, and they now kissed. They didn't care; they liked each other, and that was all that mattered. Their masquerade was finally over.

**The End!**


End file.
